guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #''(your vote here)'' Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) Discussion Thanks Mr. Anonymous. Yay, my first achive. :) Entropy 20:34, 3 February 2007 (CST) D/Me Arcane Intervention What do you think of Eremite's Attack or Victorious Sweep? AmericanVlad 09:18, 19 February 2007 (CST) :And do you think I should take it back to stub-stage for a while longer? AmericanVlad 13:23, 19 February 2007 (CST) N/Mo Bloodlust Please exercise more wisdom in dealing with new contributors. If you just browse through the "diffs" of the build you'll see a new user having great difficulty editing the page. He's obviously saving every edit he makes. His build was obviously not ready for voting. You and the others exercised Wiki-bullying. Please do not drive people away with such behavior. I know if this happened to me on my first post here, I would not have been around much longer. --Karlos 06:33, 4 February 2007 (CST) You should see this. GWiki is Elitist , :) , — Blastedt — 17:42, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Oh, I was chatting to Auron yesterday, I know already. Thanks for the photo to remind me, though. ;) Entropy 17:44, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::I posted it in drifters talk too :) — Blastedt — 17:46, 4 February 2007 (CST) Hah that's great! --Lania Elderfire 21:02, 4 February 2007 (CST) Templates We need a new template along the lines of "this skill is overpowered and badly in need of a nerf", there's a few skills that should really be thrown on... *cough* Stoneflesh *cough* --Gimmethegepgun 08:41, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Stoneflesh Aura is just an way of casting Shielding Hands, only is 2x the reduction, 2x the duration, and removes crits from happening, but is 8x casting time and 2x the energy cost, and only affects caster. Overall I think it is balanced. Pain when it gets cast, but easily interrupted. Ele's need some lovin too! Queen Schmuck 18:40, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::The problem with it is the 2x reduction part. To heck with 55 builds which take 5 damage each time and regen it all back, this makes you take 0''' when combined with Armor of Earth and you have 500 or so health, and combined with Mystic Regen gives you... AoE+Regen+Attune+Stoneflesh+Aura of Restoration=5*3=15 regen, making you not only take almost no damage from anything but require a massive amount of degen just to make it balance out. Another problem is that unlike shielding hands, it can be kept up indefinitely, whereas shielding hands cannot (unless max DF/Prot with enchanting mod and Blessed Aura can manage) --Gimmethegepgun 14:49, 9 February 2007 (CST) Need you to EMail me entropy defalen@gmail.com -Shinra *ps, im not logged in cuz this isnt my computer* Your presence is requested You are needed on this page. Queen Schmuck 02:00, 15 February 2007 (CST) The LAME template and the Improvement template To all readers: these templates have been redone and revised. They are no longer under the old URLs. Please head over to my Templates page for further details! I'll be going around and fixing all the currently used templates to match the new ones. Thanks! Entropy 11:44, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Adding "|skill" after all references to the 1 variable, as in " }", will allow the template to be used without any arguments. This will default an empty 1 variable to "skill" (or whatever you choose). This might make this a little more user-friendly to those not really knowing how to use it. See below for this version of your template (might want to delete them after viewing to save room on talk page). Queen Schmuck 14:10, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks QS, I changed the template per your suggestions. Also...I know what Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right is! That's a famous code! ^^ Entropy 22:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) If you want a big list of needed skill buffs, just look at my wishlist page. It's fairly long and it's still not done. --8765 14:18, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Aight, but I'm not out there to make a comprehensive list...I like to spend my Wiki time on things other than tagging lots and lots of skills. Only the ones that I really really care about I tag :) I'll look over it anyways though, maybe I'll find something interesting. Entropy 22:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) Userbox I'm going to hijack 2 of your userboxes. Don't worry, I'll leave a ransom note (aka crediting). --8765 14:27, 15 February 2007 (CST) :No problem, that's why they're there. I'm happy that people like to borrow my userboxes. :) Entropy 22:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) Humor template Could you check out this template I made for Humor skills and maybe add to your templates page? Would make it easier for people to make these skills. Thanks --Gimmethegepgun 15:18, 15 February 2007 (CST) :I added the to your template, and also added a tag for "image", to change the skill icon if you want. If "image" is not defined, it reverts to "name" for the skill icon, just like before. I think this will help with red links on people's pages, and also keep people from making dup skill icons that just have different personalized names. Check out my sandbox for details. Sandbox changed to something else. Queen Schmuck 15:43, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. Was my first template creation so I didn't really know how to do anything, just improvised off what I saw :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:45, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::I just noticed your template already had an optional "icon" argument, so my update was not needed. "icon" does the same as my (now removed) "image" did. Before, if "icon" was not defined, it used "image" unless it wasn't defined, then it used "name". As it is now, "icon" if defined, if not, uses "name". The template as you had it before is only different from my "current" Sandbox2, with the exception of the catagory added at the top. Doh! Need to look things over more thorough before I do things like this. Queen Schmuck 15:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::Heh, this template was the Skill box template without all the category additions on the top and with a few minor changes, I didn't even know it HAD an icon thing :/ --Gimmethegepgun 16:05, 15 February 2007 (CST) Wow...I've never used the Skillbox template before so that Humor one just confuses me lots. I'll have to play with it a bit first and see if I can't make it easier to use. I know that if I had no background in coding or Wikicode I would be totally lost. Entropy 22:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) Hehe I noticed this and had to comment. That's quite a request and something I never thought I'd see :p Also want to say I missed your KOS-MOS pic. I love Xenosaga almost as much as I love Final Fantasy. Very nice. — Gares 15:47, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Well, I am not the only one who would want it Gares, as that talk page shows. :) Also nice to see another fan of Final Fantasy. It's my favorite of all series, RPG at least. And Xenosaga! If the PlayStation system had more games like that maybe I'd hate them less. As it is I just can't reconcile with all the other...uhm..."controversial" games that Sony has endorsed. They are a shame on the video game industry IMO, giving it a bad name it don't deserve. If that were not the case then I'd be all over it. But sadly no...sigh. I miss Xenosaga. Only got to see some of it, at a friend's house, but I was immediately hooked. Good times... :Btw, I really '''do look something like that. I have the pic because of that, not only because I like Xenosaga. And I didn't feel like hosting a real picture of me. ;) Entropy 22:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::"I really do look something like that." You have blue hair? Or it is the red eyes? Queen Schmuck 17:15, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Guess ;) Entropy 23:12, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::Let's hope it's not the red eyes. :p — Gares 23:24, 16 February 2007 (CST) Blah I'm quitting Wiki for awhile until I can fix my bug issue (GuildWiki:Software_and_technical_issues/Bugs). Until then I'll be posting under my anon name, if at all...At least that way, I can SEE what the hell I'm doing! This thing is pissing me off... >< Image:Wiki_skins_bug.jpg I can't wiki like that! Entropy 02:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) :That totally sucks. I don't really mess around with skins for that exact reason. Have you tried Firefox? Doom Music 14:36, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Firefox is awsome. I've also has some issued with my firewall with guildwiki for some reason... but then agian a lot of things seems to cause problems ----[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 14:39, 16 February 2007 (CST) Man, after this I'm almost thinking I should swith. IE is starting to annoy me, as much as I like it and Windows! Sigh... Entropy 23:05, 16 February 2007 (CST) Sigtest Testing signature icon... [[Image:Entrophic Sig.jpg]] 01:12, 17 February 2007 (CST) 01:14, 17 February 2007 (CST) (T/ ) 01:16, 17 February 2007 (CST) Hmm, it works, but I wonder how I can get the link to Talk to work on my own talk page. :) (T/ ) 01:19, 17 February 2007 (CST) :This is weird, it only doesn't work for your talk page... (T/ ) Queen Schmuck 01:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Maybe it's because you're already "there" and so it doesn't want to post a redundant link. I will try this on other pages and see what happens. (T/ ) 01:31, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Yup I was right. If you try to make a Link to something on that thing's page itself, then you just end up with bold text. I suspect this is to prevent endless redirecting errors or such. Using a OutOfWiki style link still seems to work, oddly enough...perhaps because that's straight html address, not Wikicoding. (T/ ) 01:36, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Edit conflict. ::::Just tested it on my talk page, and that is the problem. Wiki doesn't appear to show links to current page. Queen Schmuck 01:37, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::Y'all didn't know that? -blinks- — Blastedt 19:36, 17 February 2007 (CST) Awsome, I like your new Sig --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:11, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Thank you. I made it in Microsoft Paint. 10x Zoom in ftw...can you tell what the background is? Probably not... (T/ ) 02:18, 18 February 2007 (CST) Your signet is hard to read, I siggest you get another one. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 06:26, 18 February 2007 (CST) :I suppose you mean his signature, not signet. :D It's not hard to read at all. Pretty light background and dark text. -- (talk) 16:41, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Coming from you, Sigm@, I'm a bit surprised...wasn't your sig all rainbow colors a little while ago? That is what I call hard to read. It hurt my eyes. >< I can make another one but I would like more imput first, what is hard to read about it? Is it the colors? The background? The letters themselves? I could make it a non-bold, non-italic text if that would help...I dun wanna change it only for you to say it's still hard to read. ;) (T/ ) 17:14, 18 February 2007 (CST) I ca't read the blue letters, it is hurting my eyes when I'm concentrating to it. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 04:20, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Are you serious? >.> What colors do you suggest, then. (T/ ) 04:21, 19 February 2007 (CST) You could make the pink a bit lighter, now it is a bit dark and that makes the blue hard to read. --~~ Hehe. More pink. ^^ Will do... (T/ ) 04:28, 19 February 2007 (CST) Ok Sigm@, I have two for you to look at. They are both brighter than my current one and probably easier to read. Take a look and tell me which one you think is better (Idk which one personally): Thanks. (T/ ) 05:16, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Actually, now I understand Sigm@s complaint as I logged in with another computer where the colors are both too dark. I don't know if it's the browser or the screen. -- (talk) 10:12, 19 February 2007 (CST) boxes LOL. Your RC-Patrol box is in 3D for me when I'm not wearing my contacts (i.e. when I have my glasses on). Something about the blue background, the black letters float on top of it. If I move my head up or down, the letters actually move up or down in the box. None of the other boxes do that, just that one. Nothing bad, and I'm not asking you to change it. I just realized it and thought it was hilarious. :P That's what I get for being on the wiki at 3:30 am. --Rainith 06:25, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Hehe, cool. I just thought of that as well, red+blue is after all the colors they use for 3D effects. I dun wear contacts or such when using the comp, maybe I'll try it out and see what happens... perhaps I can boast of having the only 3D userbox on GWiki. :) (T/ ) 06:31, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Forget what Rainith said. I've told him about using medicinal marijuana. Glaucoma he says....yeah.... lol — Gares 07:16, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::I support the use of medical marijuana... >< (T/ ) 07:31, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::I support the use of legal drugs, especially if I have stock in the companies that make them. :P --Rainith 07:33, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::::I don't own stock and I've never done drugs, alcohol, smoking, or...well...anything. But there's a fine line between upholding the law and ending human misery. I think there is just some point where the law can't take into account the amount of pain and suffering some people go through, because/related to those things. Medical marijuana is one of the more politicized debates. On that one, having heard stories of people who were legitimately suffering...cancer, surgery, what have you - I am inclined to err on the side of lawlessness. It just seems cruel. Laws are supposed to help make society stronger and keep order. I think the amount of trouble laws go to, sometimes, just to prove a concept or keep conformity is totally unnecessary... but, I'm rambling, and I'm not up for a big debate at 5:00 AM. Hehe. ;) As long as you stay in school it's probably okay for you... ^^ (T/ ) 07:38, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Just click on the link. ;) Or go to the web site. Although with it being 5 am for you (oh and me too) you might not get it immediately. I wasn't trying to turn the discussion serious. :) --Rainith 07:42, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::::::You morning people. I get up at 6am and I have no idea where I'm at for at least 5 minutes. I'm all for helping people with their medical problems, using whatever is necessary. I think know where you are coming, Entropy, from when you say, "I am inclined to err on the side of lawlessness. It just seems cruel." The government would rather see people suffer and squeeze out every little bit that they can, even if that person is in pain and is just ready to let go. It's inhumane, but risking imprisonment, there is not much you can do, but comfort them and hope for the best. :::::::@Rainith, I don't think I am ready for Havidol yet, just give me some Havidsum. ;) — Gares 10:20, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::::::I absolutely love the "side effects" of havidol :P ". Side effects may include mood changes, muscle strain, extraordinary thinking, dermal gloss, impulsivity induced consumption, excessive salivation, hair growth, markedly delayed sexual climax, inter-species communication, taste perversion, terminal smile, and oral inflammation. Very rarely users may experience a need to change physicians." –Ichigo724 10:24, 19 February 2007 (CST) Erhm, how do you redirect a sig to your talk page?--[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:32, 19 February 2007 (CST) :displayed text –Ichigo724 15:02, 19 February 2007 (CST) What>? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 15:02, 19 February 2007 (CST)